


Midlife Crisis

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Modern AU, Nadir/Meg is a side pairing, Smut, age related insecurity, heart issues, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Erik has always been aware of the ten year age gap between himself and Christine but he never worried about it much. They were both consenting adults so it wasn't a big deal. But that was before he started experiencing chest pains of varying levels of intensity. Rather than do the rational thing and admit it, he spirals and goes out of his way to behave differently and hide it from Christine. Surely this can't come back to bite him in the ass.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Meg Giry/Nadir Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Midlife Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I chose an arbitrary number for the age difference between Kay Erik and Christine, mostly because I legitimately don't remember it ever being mentioned.

Erik had been at work when it first happened. He was pretty sure that he’d ended up sitting at his desk for most of the day, hunched over so that he could press the edge of it into his chest in hopes that it would help, even slightly. It wasn’t exactly unbearable, but the tightness had made him more than a little uncomfortable. So it was no surprise that he’d seek relief- especially in a way that didn’t require drawing attention to himself.

It had thankfully eased up quite a bit by the time that his shift ended, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being questioned by his girlfriend- this wasn’t something that she needed to worry about. He refused to scare her when it could be nothing more than a bit of heartburn. That was what he’d told himself at the time, at least. However he'd ended up experiencing something similar throughout the next few months. It happened pretty often, but thankfully Christine never seemed to notice as he made an effort to ignore it when she was around. 

He didn’t become too worried until the usual tightness was accompanied by a searing pain one day. He liked to think that he had a rather high pain tolerance thanks to his childhood- but it had nearly driven him to his knees. He’d ended up holding himself up with the bathroom sink until it had thankfully faded. Christine had been spending time with Meg that day and he never told her of what had transpired. He never would, if he had anything to say about it.

Rationally, he should’ve gotten medical care to find out what was wrong with him exactly and go from there. Erik was many things, but unfortunately rational wasn’t one of them. Not when it came to himself at the very least. He wasn’t exactly proud to admit it, but he’d ended up spiraling. He’d immediately gone out and purchased some hair dye to cover up the few silver strands that he’d accumulated- opting to brush off the pain as absolutely nothing. He refused to have anyone thinking he was too old for Christine. Even worse, he didn’t want her to feel that way.

* * *

The work day had been long and hard for Erik today, but all of that had been forgotten when he entered the living room and found Christine lounging across the couch. What made the sight even better was the purple baby-doll lingerie she happened to be wearing. He subconsciously licked his lips and stalked towards her, moving like a big cat. Their eyes met and Christine immediately stood up and decided to meet him halfway, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she neared him. He immediately grabbed her by them and pulled her into a rather intense kiss.

Christine returned it with a small wince, the edge of his mask making it somewhat difficult to kiss him properly. She pulled away long enough to remove the mask and kissed him again with a content sigh. That was much better. He pulled away slowly, nipping at her lower lip as he did so. He didn’t give her much time to be disappointed because he immediately moved on to her neck, intent upon marking her up. Marking her as his.

Christine tilted her head to the side, granting him more access. She reached around behind him to rest her hands against his ass, using it to press him against her more firmly. She rolled her hips against his, slowly at first. She wanted to prolong the foreplay. It was always enjoyable- almost as enjoyable as the actual act itself in her opinion. There was a small grunt from Erik, but that was the extent of his reaction as he worked his way down, pressing his lips against the tops of her breasts before he cupped them, pawing at them through the thin material of the top. She arched into his touch, a somewhat whiney moan leaving her.

It wasn’t too much longer until both of them were rather desperate. Christine was underneath him on the couch, her top missing and her panties pulled off to the side. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, revealing his pale chest and his trousers were undone but not pulled down all the way. He’d only bothered to do the bare minimum required to remove his hard member. He ground against her, sliding it against her folds as she bucked her hips beneath him. She was desperate to get him inside of her.

Erik couldn’t help being a bit of a tease, it would make the round longer and he’d be able to feel younger. Not that there was anything wrong with his stamina- for an older man, it was most definitely impressive. But that wasn’t entirely the point. He licked at her nipples for a moment before he reached down between them to position himself correctly. 

He slid inside Christine with a choked groan. He’d never quite understand how she remained so tight- but he definitely wasn’t going to complain. He immediately set a steady and deep pace, prompting Christine to latch on to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. This continued on for quite awhile before he shifted his hips to obtain a better angle and reached between them once more to rub her clit firmly.

Christine’s noises became progressively more high- pitched as she became closer and closer. The final straw had been the attention he’d paid to that one little spot. She arched her back and proceeded to orgasm, her loudest moan yet leaving her. The way she seemingly clenched around him in these moments sent Erik over the edge as well. After a few more thrusts, he stiffened and finished inside her without a second thought.

It took them a few moments to regain their composure and once they had, Erik carefully pulled out. Some careful shifting and adjusting took place after this until she could curl up to his side and rest her head on his chest. He didn’t think anything of it at first, simply stroking her sweat-soaked curls soothingly. The silence was rather comfortable, as was holding her like this. Things seemed to be going well until the silence was broken. “... Erik? Are you okay? Your heartbeat is kind of..off?” Christine questioned hesitantly, peering up at him with deep concern and slight fear in the depths of her eyes.

There was a brief flash of panic within him before he pushed it down, smirking at Christine. “Oh, darling. How can you be so unaware of what you do to me after all these years. My heart always beats like that around you.” He purred. His girlfriend looked unsure for a moment, but he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She hesitated for a moment before melting against him. The crisis had been averted.


End file.
